l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Adira
Adira al Rassulii was a member of the Assassins who became the Caliph of Medinaat al-Salaam. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 154 Orphan In 1108 Adira was an orphan of the streets. She met a man, who took her as his adopted daughter. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 160 Adira had been adopted by the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan al-Alamut, leader of the Assassins order. The eldest daughter was Fatima, Shala the second, Haroun was the only son, and Jamilah the last. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Assassin Adira was trained as a Daughter of the Mountain, and she was devoted to his goal of eliminating the Caliph and restoring him to power. After the death of the Old Man of the Mountain at the hands of his eldest daughter Fatima, Fatima's Tale Adira continued to seek to fulfill his goal. Starter Quotes (The Awakening) Immortal Caliph dies During the events surrounding the Awakening in 1132 Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 Adira stormed the palace of the Caliph Hanan Talibah and defeated her with the aid of the Yufet Alliance. The End of Age As the battles of the Shattering of the Jewel ended with the defeat of the Caliph and her henchmen, even the Senpet, Ivory Kingdoms Ruhmal worshippers, and city folk turned on the Khadi. Enemy of My Enemy (LBS - The Awakening flavor) With Talibah's death, the city was governed for a time by a Senpet, Keseth, the man who had destroyed the Black Heart of Hanan. Keseth (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Curse of the Assassins ended The Old Man of the Mountain was eventually killed by Fatima. Immortality's End (LBS - The Awakening Picture) The Grey Woman, the Ra'Shari who had cast the terrible curse against the Old Man's lineage hundred years ago, sent a message to Adira. The Old Man's Owl appeared with a card in its beak, telling the curse over the Assassins had ended. Forgiveness (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Kaleel, the Jinn Lord Not all the events of the Awakening were welcomed. With the release of the Goddess also the jinn Lord, Kaleel, and his Kaleel's Legion were fred from the Black Earth. Kaleel was defeated by the Celestial Alliance. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 Caliph In 1134 with the aid of several artifacts of the Old Man, Adira proved she was descendant of the lineage of the Caliph dynasty who ruled the Jewel before Hanan Talibah. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 161 Keseth passed the government to Adira, who took the Caliphate for her own Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 99 and cast the Khadi from the city, save San'a. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Four She was the first member of the Descendants of the Mountain dynasty. Sultan's son, Effendi worked with Adira to bring peace back to the city in the weeks that followed, also aided by Nepherus, the Senpet ambassador. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Her first act was to reopen the libraries of the Jewel, which had been closed by the Immortal Caliph. Library (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Assassins The Assassin Traditionalists were led alone by Shala after the dead of Chandra. The Cursed led by the supposed dead Haroun became part of the Qolat. Adira herself gathered many assasins who became part of the Qadi. The three Assassins Factions did not mantain contact between them, becoming enemies. Her son Puja was once a target of them. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 164 Stepping down After twenty one years of rulership Adira stepped down in 1155, due to health problems. Her son Puja succeeded Adira in the position of Caliph, clearly continuing the same policies. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 97 San'a was the wife of her son and they had a child, Adnan. In the 25th anniversary of the Old Man's death, Adira attended the annual memorial held on the abandoned Hidden Keep of the Assassins, surrounded by many members of the True Children of the Mountain, who did not take any action against her. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 165 Storyteller Adira passed her last years writing a book with the fables and tales of the Jewel. She dedicated it to Adnan, the "Great Storyteller of the Jewel". The book was based in a teller imprisoned by a queen, who told every day a new tale to aleviate his sentence. The book became the third most popular book at Medinaat al-Salaam, after the Forty-Seven Sayings of Mekhem and the Book of the Prophet. One of the protagonists, Sinan, resembled the deeds of the first Old Man of the Mountain. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 154-155 Death Adira died in 1167, succumbing to the wasting disease that often inflicted the aged and infirm. External Links * Adira (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Assassins Members